I Tried to Remember You
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Alice Kingsley has run into trouble and in an attempt to save her life, is changed. She can't remember anything of her human life. but when a certain Mad Hatter hears that she is missing he goes to look for her. What will happen? Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Never. Never before had I experienced such pain. I felt wet, drained, and tired. But then I saw the most beautiful person in my life. His light brown hair danced in the wind, his amber eyes found mine. The were so tense, as if he couldn't stand the site of me. "Please help me," I tried to choke out but all that came was a gurgling sound. He leaned down and grabbed my wrist, "I'll try." I looked at him curiously. I hade not said anything and yet he had just answered my unasked question. Curiouser and curiouser. Slowly he bent down his lips brushed my skin and then his lips parted and to my surprise he bit me! I tried pulling my hand away from him, but he was much too strong for me. I struggled and screamed at the top of my lungs. My efforts were in vain. I began to slip into blackness, my head spinning and my body on fire. Then, it was all gone.


	2. Introduction to Ali

"Emmet Cullen! Where's my journal?" I screamed at my 'brother' in pure anger.

"Right here! Come and get it!" He taunted. I took off running after him about the house as he read all my secrets written in my journal, truethfuly their was no use hiding them but it felt better writing them down.

"I have vaig memories of a pale man with red hair and different shade green eyes!" He read. "I hate the color red because of a slogan that I've heard many times," Confused and stumbling he read the next part, "Downl wyth the Bloody Behg Hid! And, down wyth the Bloody Red Queen!" Emmet closed my journal but kept a finger in the book to mark the page.

"Did you grow up in the time of Bloody Mary or something Ali?" I growled animalisticly.

"Emmet, I strongly advise that you give her back the journal. That's Ali's only clue to her human life." My 'father' Carslile cationed.

"What she gonna do? Rip my head off?" He asked carelisly.

"She might, if you don't give it back that is." Alice my 'sister' cut in. Emmet stopped.

"Yah right! She's not strong enough to- oof!" I tackled him to the ground with all the strength I had and grabbed my journal.

"Emmet Cullen, don't you _think_ of touching my stuff again!" I screamed in his face. It was then that Edward and Bella came in through the door to the garage. Both were shocked to find that I had acctualy taken down my mountain of a 'brother' and began laughing. I got up and pretended to dust myself off.

"I percieve that you will not move from that spot until you apologise and promise never to touch my stuff again!" Normaly I didn't have to say it out loud, but like a mother with a whiny infant I gave the reason. "You're grounded mister!" The others chuckled as I made my way back upstairs, slammed my door, and began jotting down more notes of what I remember, most of it was forgotten due to my run around with Emmmet.

_Something else has been discovered recenlty. I now know why half my name bracelet is missing. I read a report from the 1830s and learned that a woman named Alice Kingsleigh was pushed from the top of a building in London England and dissapeared. Her family searched for her for nearly fourty years, now they search for her decendants. They claim they are a family that just wants to be reunited. I learned this today doing research at school and at the Forks library (which sadly doesn't have enough books with what I was looking for, example: The red haired, green eyed man. Their was no mention of him whatsoever.)_

_Impossible things:_

_1.) This 'Alice Kingsleigh' could be me._

_2.) I may be from London, England._

_3.) I need to travel to London._

_4.) I need to meet these relatives._

_5.) I had just taken down Emmet._

_and 6.) I may just find some answers._

In a fancy script called Embassy I signed my name and the date.

************POV CHANGE****NIVENS MCTWISP********************

I had witnesed all that happened, a woman who looked like Alice, but wasn't, fighting a mountain of a man over a journal, giving a command and running upstairs to write in the journal.

"Absolem, are you sure it's Alice? This can't be her, she looks nothing like Alice, and her name is Ali, the short dark haired woman is named Alice. Is it perhaps her instead that we seek?" Absolem shook his head stubbornly.

"It's her. She's gone through much, but she's Alice. Now let us go back and report this to Mirana." Reluctantly I left down the rabbit hole with Absolem. I prayed she was _The_ Alice.


	3. Discontined

Dear readers,

I am sad to report that until further notice, all projects are here by discontinued. They will still be available for you to read, but I'm afraid that I won't be writing again. If offers for adoptions come up for one of my stories I may allow it. The only stories that I will not allow this for are the following:

Follow Me Series (Follow Me Up, Follow Me Through the Glass of Time, Follow Me Through the Silver Glass)

A Band of Heroes

Search for the Stone (Including Mystery on Foreign Lands)

The Return of Narcissa

Forbidden

Dawn of an Era

A Clan Again (including Sight to the Blind)

Ever After

I am sorry for the short notice and I do hope to one day continue writing, but I'm afraid that for now, nothing will be done. I really am truly sorry to all who have been anticipating the ends of the stories I never finished. But I'm afraid that for now no new projects will be started and no current projects shall be continued. Sorry to Darienella, Ranguvar27, and THEMADHATTER1995.

Please note: I am _**NOT CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE! **_I am just having a hard time is all.

Thank you for understanding and my apologies for the abruptness of this.

With thanks to all of you,

Nuttycheychey


End file.
